Noisy Neighbor
by honeyMellon
Summary: Seireitei was calm as the day just began. There were no sounds of training or the usual lively chatter of the officers going about their day. Rikichi just wanted to take a moment to enjoy the silence, but his neighbor had other plans.


_**Here's my 3rd Bleach fanfic~ I can't get enough of Shuuhei and Renji, they're too cute! Reviews much appreciated!**_

* * *

><p>Rikichi rubbed his eyes as he opened the window. It was just barely dawn, the air was chilly. The young man leaned out of the window and took a deep breath, then smiled contentedly as he breathed out, forming tiny puffs of white clouds that slowly dissipated. Seireitei was unusually serene that morning...<p>

"Mmmh Renji...there...there!"

Rikichi cringed as the silence was shattered. _God, this early? _He groaned and slammed his window shut. Ever since Renji-senpai started to become...close...to Hisagi-fukutaicho, the poor guy had been subjected to free shows, albeit with audio only. After all, his quarters was right next to Renji's. At first Rikichi thought his ears were mistaken, so one night he decided to pick up the courage and find out what the hell he was hearing. He would forever remember the image that burned into his retina that night.

_...that one night..._

_The room was dimly lit, all Rikichi could see was shadows and hints of white, which he assumed to be sheets on the bed. He saw two figures on the bed; one was lying on his back while the other, with fiery red hair, was on top, facing the first person. Renji's usual ponytail was loose, and his long mane draped over his shoulder, shielding his face from Rikichi's view. The little voyeur's eyes shot wide open as he recognized the short, spiky black hair and the three long scars down the side of the face on the man being pinned to the bed, who was now moaning and arching his back in reaction to...something...Rikichi had no idea what as the light was too low for him to make out more details._

"_Hisagi-fukutaicho?" The young 6th squad member thought in confusion. He had heard of the term "sleepover" from one of the younger officers who had gone to the living world before. Apparently it was a social activity where people stay the night at their friend's and, well, had fun. The officer who told him that didn't specify what "fun" involved, though. So perhaps this was what a sleepover was like? After all, Renji-senpai went to the living world all the time, he must be familiar with the customs there._

_His rambling thoughts were cut short by a sudden loud gasp, which made him press his face even closer to the gap in the window. He thought his eyeballs were going to fall out of their sockets at the sight. He could now clearly tell that the dark-haired man was indeed Hisagi Shuuhei, the Vice Captain of the 9th squad, who was now sitting on Renji-senpai's lap with his forehead pressed against Renji's. Hisagi clung onto Renji's shoulder and was taking in ragged breaths while Renji held his hips in a firm grip. Both men were panting, as if they had just finished sparring. Then when their breaths gradually slowed down, Renji lifted Hisagi's face and captured the man's lips in his own._

_By that point Rikichi would have keeled over from lack of oxygen had he not suddenly remembered to breathe again. Was that what sleepovers are like? He made a mental note to confirm with his friend._

…

Clutching his ears in an attempt to block out the voices-god can they be any louder-Rikichi winced at the memory of his friend's facial expression when he told her about what he had witnessed. The girl's mouth literally fell open in disbelief, then gave him a solid punch in the face before running off, leaving Rikichi standing there feeling foolish and still completely clueless. It wasn't until Ayasegawa-senpai walked past him did he finally come around, and, out of desperation and confusion, told the 11th squad 5th seat officer about his plight. After all, Ayasegawa-senpai went to the living world often too.

After laughing for a good 5 minutes, the 11th seat officer finally-out of pity-told Rikichi that, no, sleepovers were not like that, and yes, he had just witnessed his hero, Abarai Renji, make love to Hisagi-fukutaicho.

Ever since then, he had lost count of the number of times he was jolted awake in the middle of the night by the moans and groans from the two Vice Captains. Once, he remembered, the wall between his room and Renji's literally shook. Based on the movements of the wall and the sounds that followed, he could only guess what the two men were doing against the wall. Thank god Hisagi-fukutaicho was busy, otherwise Rikichi would have had to request for a room change. One can only be subjected to such entertainment so often because, as Rikichi learned, this form of entertainment, while free, brought along aftereffects that gave him...a little problem.

Preparing to be bombarded by their symphony again, Rikichi slowly lifted a hand to check if it was safe to unclasp his ears. Hearing nothing, he breathed a sigh of relief and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When he finally disrobed and sat on the toilet, he suddenly felt a slight tremor in the walls of the bathroom, followed by a very loud, very disturbing moan. "God Shuuhei, you're so good at this." Came a muffled voice, obviously belonging to Renji-senpai. "Ahh...I'm...I'm coming...oh god..."

Burying his face in his palm with a dejected sigh, Rikichi reached over to turn on the shower faucet to drown the rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'd love to have Renji as a neighbor, wouldn't you? Let me know what you think of this story!<strong>_


End file.
